Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a stadium seat, and more particularly to a seat for semi-permanent attachment to a stadium bench.
Many stadiums, arenas, amphitheaters, and other such venues (collectively referred to as “stadiums”) include a seating area having stadium benches or bleachers for spectators to sit. Typically, the stadium benches are flat, hard benches of metal or wood that are supported by stepped risers that provide a tiered seating arrangement.
Some venues include supplemental seating that provides greater comfort for spectators by utilizing a seat that has a frame, cushion and back portion that may be positioned with respect to the stadium bench to provide a cushioned seat and a backrest for the spectators. These stadium seats may be rented by vendors and taken into the stadium by the user, temporarily attached to the stadium bench and then left at the conclusion of the event.
Organizations sponsoring events in stadiums have found it desirable to provide, for their spectators, alumni and customers, seats that are semi-permanently attached to the stadium bench and that remain in place during an entire season of events or, for that matter, throughout the year. As such, there is no need to buy or rent these seats from a vendor. Semi-permanent stadium seating also provides users with seats that are fixed at the positions of use in the stadium. Further, season ticket holders may rest assured knowing that the semi-permanent seats will remain in place for a series of events in the stadium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,667 (the “Jones '667 patent”), and United States Patent Application Publication 2004/0212233, both entitled “Stadium Chair,” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,980, entitled “Foldable Stadium Chair” (the “Clute '980 patent”), all disclose stadium chairs having an upper cross beam integrally connected to upright support members. When a user sits back in these stadium chairs, the upper cross beam is urged into the mid or upper back of the user, which may cause discomfort to the user. Further, the upper cross beam remains relatively rigid and does not conform to the contours of the user's back.
Thus, a need exists for a comfortable stadium seat that is more comfortable than the stadium seats described above. In particular, a need exists for an improved stadium seat that provides adequate support to a user, while at the same time comfortably conforms to the shape of the user's back.